Felt like Forever
by KandyPop
Summary: Forget me and live a better and happier life..I'm sorry I was such a burden..I don't hate you, you know..All this time..I really..I really..lo..lov…what point is there to say that when it's too late… USUK/UKUS MA for language
1. Chapter 1

"You hurt me so bad you bloody fool!" Arthur cried out, pointing accusingly at the American nation. It was another one of their Revolutionary War conversations they always find themselves in at World Meetings. It was naturally of course, typical enough to ignore for it usually didn't head too far before they started to just point out each other flaws about how England's cooking sucked or how Alfred still wets the bed.

"Stop being so dramatic." Alfred cried, his hand resisting the urge to punch the British nation. He couldn't bear all this shit thrown at him ever since the Revolutionary War. Why was he always the bad guy here? He always tried to support England ever since the beginning. But when his government decided to throw taxes at them, he had no choice but to rebel, for his people. He never was mad at England personally. How would he still be able to hang out with Japan? His country was bombed at Pearl Harbor and he swore he could feel a sting against his arm that day. But he didn't hold a grudge against him. This was their government's problems. But Arthur thinking that he hated him, well that just pissed him off.

"I am not being dramatic." Arthur spit back, tears cornering at his eyes. "How dare you left me. I raised you and made you the man you are now. You should have repaid me, not left me out there in the rain like that."

"I didn't want to leave you for fuck sake Arthur. Don't be such a pussy. You're acting like how you're portrayed in those messed up novels of Japan's. I thought you were better than that." the rest of the nations stood there star struck, not sure how to respond exactly to the two's fighting. The fighting seemed to have gone a bit farther than they think if America suddenly was talking like this. The comical atmosphere has suddenly turned to the darkest shade possible which was London's considered stormy weather. They swore, they could hear rain tapping against the window but who could be sure with all this shouting.

"I am not a pussy. And I am better than that." Arthur growled, his emerald eyes swirling in fury. "I'm like this only because of you, mister superhero. Well, more like a fat ass and backstabber now that I think about it. Why did you leave me like that? You must have really hated me."

"I never hated you. I was just pissed off at your government for throwing us all those taxes and killing my people. If you were me, you would have left too."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that? When I found that myself in an empty home, that broke my heart. For a whole bloody century too just to be clear on that. I wish you would just disappear! Then I wouldn't be such a mess!"

"That's it." Alfred chuckled softly and pulled out a small glassy bottle that was tucked neatly in his bomber jacket. "I'm done with this. As you wish England, your majesty." he hissed at that last word. He popped a pill that was coloured in a brilliant shade of gold. The nations gasped at the sight of it for they couldn't believe what the superpower nation was about to do. Was he about to take..a suicide pill..?

The suicide pill was provided for nations only for rare situations. Nations were usually immune to death. Only if the country collapsed could a nation die usually. However, if one were to take this special suicide pill, the nation would die and collapse. The people, the culture, the government, and most importantly, the nation representative, would all die. It was a fast escape and like said before, was only used for rare situations. However, none ever used it for well, who wanted to die?

"America, you don't have to take that.." Arthur murmured under his breath, not being able to believe it himself. He should have never said that. He couldn't let his former brother and ally do this. Why oh why did he have to let that spill out of his lips? He was truly an awful person.

"I'm sorry England." Alfred quickly shook his head and smiled mournfully at the British nation. "I mean Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. It was a great run. I'm glad we met. Understand that I never hated you. I just hope one day you'll be able to swallow that in. Don't worry, I have been thinking about this for a while. I'm just glad you cleared it up for me."

"Please," Arthur cried out, the tears that were cornered at his eyes, not because of the argument now but for Alfred, trickled down his cheeks. "You can't die on me. Don't commit suicide."

"It's not a suicide in my opinion." a small laugh escaped the American nation's lips. "It's more like a pain relief."

Alfred let the pill slide down his throat and he let out a hoarse cough. He felt a weird pain tingling against his throat as if he just had some really hot cup of coffee and just drained it all down his system. He quickly regretted his decision of taking the pill in the first place but there was no way out now. He had to die. After all, England didn't want him in his life so he won't be, no more at least. The American nation will soon be forgotten. After all, one thing else that the suicide pill did was that every trace of his existence would disappear and everyone will forget him. Like in a flash, their memories will be swept clean about him.

He felt a warm glow surround him, so bright and comforting like as if he was going somewhere happier and more pleasant than what he was previously chained to. Alfred knew he wasn't going somewhere happy but he'll definitively be happier knowing that England would be happier without him. Without him, it would sound tragic to someone else but to him, that sounded better than anything else.

_Forget me and live a better and happier life..I'm sorry I was such a burden..I don't hate you, you know..All this time..I really..I really..lo..lov…what point is there to say that when it's too late…_

Arthur sipped at his cup of steaming tea, the aroma of Earl Grey clouding up the foul stench of smoke and steam escaping through the cracks of his window. He was quite annoyed by the fact that a construction had to be taken place right next to his tiny flat in London. Oh well, not like he would be here for long anyway. He would soon have to travel to Paris, to his despair, for the next World Meeting. They were to discuss what to do with an enormous section of land left abandoned in between the Canadian and Mexican border. According to scientists, not even grass grew there. It was bare and crippled weeds stuck out from small cracks in the crust. Russia claimed it looked even worse than the moon.

He settled his tea cup at his side and watched the construction workers carry long pieces of wood across the high platforms. It looked so dangerous and if one were to fall, well, that was quite a scary thought. He was truly afraid to die, he wasn't even sure if he would die for someone he loved. Though he really kept himself isolated and he wouldn't consider Japan or France someone he loved. Perhaps his brothers Scotland or Wales but it's not really worth to die for someone you love if they wouldn't die for you, huh?

Not that they really could die though. After all, the only way a nation could die was through the collapse of their nation or through an even scarier thought, the suicide pill. It gleamed such a brilliant shade of gold and sometimes, he felt a temptation just to take it and forget that the rest of the world existed. But of course he wouldn't, after all, he was held responsible for his people and taking this pill meant the death of them. Only one nation he believed took it and that was only a myth as well. It was said that a nation took a pill in front of an entire World Meeting but only since around the 1900's have World Meetings began. Every nation that exists today have no memory of a nation committing suicide. You wouldn't just forget something like that.

And he was not the type to believe in myths in general. Sure, he used to believe in magical creatures but that was only because he was a lonely and isolated nation. He still is but he was now busied by his work schedules and there was no time to believe in such ridiculous nonsense.

The only exception he could make was one who always like to visit his dreams. He carried a pair of sky blue eyes and always would smile for him. Sometimes, they would just be laying in a field of flowers and would talk endlessly or walk together, arms linked together, through a somewhat familiar city in the rain. The dreams always felt like they were supposed to happen, like they were meant to be, but never came true. They definitively never happened, that's for sure.

_"Can I tell you one thing?" the man asked, his lips so close to touch. Arthur nodded slowly, not being able to understand the feeling he felt currently. It was a mixture of something both so sweet and yet so sad._

_"I love you so much. You don't know how much you mean to me. I would do anything for you. Anything, I truly mean that. Even if it meant taking away my life just for your happiness, I would do it." just as the British nation was about to respond to that, he felt finally their lips crash into each other. It was only another kiss shared between the two but it felt as if it was their first, purely innocent and truthful._

_"I love you too-"_

The dream melded away from his thoughts as he heard a small tap against the window. Rain, he thought to himself silently. What a romantic weather like his dreams were. He wished his dreams were real, that he could be in love like that. Just wash away his pain as he kissed his beloved on the lips or feel a blush rise to his cheek as he shyly gave them a box of chocolates. The kind of love that most never get to experience.

"Bonjour mon ami." he heard a muffled and familiar French accent on the other side of the apartment door. "I hope I am allowed to come in. If it is not too much of a bother of course."

"Whatever frog." he scoffed but quickly, his irritated face turned to simply horror when Francis walked in his path. His clothing were torn at the edges and a pair of blood smeared across his cheeks. His eyes looked almost hollow despite his vivacious tone of voice.

"What the bloody hell happened to you? You look as if you were in a fight." he cried out, examining every inch of the French nation's body for signs of bruises and scars. Normally, the only scars and bruises were caused by him personally or from previous battles. He noticed a large scar scraped on his back that was mostly covered up by France's dress shirt. He wouldn't think it was so big if it weren't for the large holes on the back revealing the torn flesh.

"I apologize Angleterre." a cruel laugh escaped Francis's lips. "This was only a beating. I managed to run away, I mean defeat him, so do not fear. You always like to be dramatic."

"I am not being dramatic." he blurted out, suddenly a wave of fury striking him.

"How dare you left-" he stopped abruptly and quickly continued, "I mean let yourself get hurt like that you frog. I know it'll heal quickly but still."

"You seem a little off today Angleterre."

"Me off? You're the one beaten up like that. Don't go telling me that I'm off or something. How did you get in this fight anyway."

"It was Canada, my precious angel. We said some uncomfortable things and soon enough, we were fighting like crazy. It was troublesome. About the whole war between us two. He began to go physical and we ended up almost murdering each other." he laughed again before continuing. "Finally, I managed to escape and I decided to come to you. For advice if you may."

"I don't mind at all." he did enjoy when the French nation gave up to his superiority of wisdom and knowledge. "Go on, what sort of advice do you need particularly?"

"I need advice about.." he coughed a bit uncomfortably before finishing. "..love."

"Excuse me?"

"I need advice on love. I understand I am ze nation of love but this sort of thing is different." he looked away, a warm blush creeping on the French nation's face. "You see, I'm not sure if I'm in love with Canada or not. It's more like a love hate relationship, you understand?"

"I think I comprehend." he slowly muttered, not really comprehending what he just heard. He figured there was always something between the two but with their arguments, it was really not easy to tell. Their fighting always confused the heck out of everyone else. He didn't even know why they started fighting. Their relationship was always so friendly but for the last few years, their arguments have gone rampage.

"Well I think you should just admit your love for Canada. Fighting just clouds up reality. I believe if you open your heart, you'll understand what I'm truly saying. Do it now or you may never have the chance to."

"Wow Angleterre, that was some beautiful advice right there." Francis wiped an imaginary tear and smiled softly at the British nation that he couldn't help but smile in respond. It was hard to not smile when you're around someone you care about whose smiling. At least it was that way for him.

Francis nodded slowly. "Thank you."

Arthur cleared up his voice. "No problem at all."

"I will go and ask Canada on a date then. After all, that is how you treat a woman properly. Fine dining and all."

"Canada is a male you know?"

"Well, he'll be the female of the relationship in my book." Francis smiled smugly before giving him a quick wink. He scurried off out and he was left once again alone in his apartment flat.

"Wow, even France can love." he muttered slowly.

_"You're very important to me Arthur." the male figure wrapped his arms around the British's nation more petite waist and embraced him closely so his back was against the figure's chest. He would name him, until he figured out the male figure's name, Alfred. If he ever had a child, he would have liked to name him that._

_"You're important to me too." Arthur responded slowly and turned his face around so he was staring into Alfred's blue intoxicating eyes that just melted his heart. He could feel his heart pounding and his cheeks turn a lovely shade of rosy red. He didn't understand why he felt so secured and loved but it was truly right. "What's your name anyway?"_

_"My name is whatever you want it to be." Alfred smiled softly at him. "I don't think love has a name, does it?"_

_"Well, it depends on what is love exactly? Doesn't it depend on each individual?"_

_"I can't disagree against that statement." Alfred slowly pulled his arms away and stared deeply into the British's nations eyes in such a loving way, the snowflakes blurring out the city background behind him. "Arthur?"_

_"Yes Alfred?"_

_"Calling me Alfred? Alright, I'll take it. Arthur, I wanted to ask you this." Alfred took a deep and long breath. "Is there any way I can truly make you happy? Please tell me."_

_"I wish you just to be with me.." he murmured under his breath. "That's all I need. Because I truly love you, Alfred."_

His eyes shot open, the sunlight peeking out from the cracks of the window. Oh yes, today, he was to travel to Paris for the next World Meeting today. How delightful today was to be. Well not really, at least for Germany he thought jokingly to himself.

He finished dressing himself into proper attire for the Meeting. Like the proper gentleman he was, he wore a pressed black suit with a white collar underneath and a emerald green tie just to compliment his own pair of emerald eyes. Finally, to top it off, he carried a long sleek cane that would follow him behind and a top hat to block any harmful rays.

The train for him took longer than ever and he was not used for being late to something so importantly scheduled on his yearly planner. The bustle of people bumped continuously against each other even though the majority of people were slim and lean. Perhaps because he was going somewhere so important, the rest of his people decided to follow suit and have something important go on. Really though, he did not still understand the exact connection he had with his people, even after centuries of trying to take notes on it. However, even despite the heavy traffic, his mind wandered off to the dreams again. The feeling of such love and security he would never be able to reach. The mystery behind "Alfred."

Finally, when he stepped off into the lively streets of France where the heavy scent of wine and cheese intoxicated his nose, he was relieved for his thoughts about the dreams have vanished. He didn't know why those dreams troubled him so but they did and he couldn't help but feel only haunted by them.

"I am glad you are here." France merrily exclaimed as Arthur walked in a dignified manner inside the World Meeting room where the nations were already seated and chatting exclusively loud. "I thought you weren't actually going to show up. Not like you could become sick out of nowhere. That reminds me when you always got randomly sick around the summer time until a few years ago when it just stopped. I never understood that though."

"Me neither." he settled his cane to lean against his assigned seat and proceeded to seat himself. "Well, all the nations are here. We might as well sit down."

"Yes, I agree with Angleterre." he clapped his hands and quickly, the nations quieted down and turned their attention toward the French nation. "Welcome everyone to the World Meeting, hosted by me, the most fabulous one out of all of us."

"Shut up frog." Arthur scowled, his glare piercing at Francis.

Francis coughed nervously and quickly picked right back up. "As I was saying, the agenda here is mainly focused on the abandoned piece of land resting between the nation of Canada and the nation of Mexico. It seems to be deserted with no form of life growing there. Nor can it possibly provide life. This isn't space so it's not as if we are limited of food source. After all, it borders already founded countries."

"How will this work? Will we split up the country into pieces and sell the land? For as you said, it cannot support life." Antonio asked, his hand raised high in the air.

"I wanted to know what you all think we should do about this."

"I believe we should just leave it as it be." Italy murmured, his head rested in his arms peacefully. He was already tired from the jetlag. They might be nearby countries but the time differences were still struggling and made his sleep schedule difficult. "We can support ourselves with the countries already here. It'll only cause war."

"I usually don't like to agree with my brother but I can't say he's wrong." Romano nodded his head and a few nations nodded their heads for too agreed with the Italians.

"I say you all are a bunch of idiots." China spat. "A whole chunk load of land and we are to leave it be like that? Consider how well our economy will do. Imagine the trading and cultural changes. I say we just split up the land."

"Maybe China's right." Finland bit his lower lip. "I understand what you are saying Italy but we cannot just leave the land to rot. It's well..land."

"But what if we start a war because of this? I don't want war!" Italy cried out. "Why can't there ever be peace?"

"Because peace is impossible." Russia replied , a warm yet rather disturbing smile curved at his lips. "It is simply as that. We might want peace and we try for it but in the end, we're all fighting again."

"It's rather sad." Lithuania admitted.

"I apologize but World Meetings are not a place for emotional battleground." Germany apologized. "I believe we should figure out what to do with it exactly. Every person gets five minutes to speak about their opinion. Italy, China, and everyone who agreed with one of them, you already gave your opinion. Now anyone else who would like to speak?"

"Is it okay if I may so speak?" Arthur raised his hand politely and stepped off his chair when he received a small nod from the Germanic nation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am aware of this current situation we are forced into. The possibility of war I understand from the Italy's point of view who has lived such a long and war filled life that I am surprised he is not already depressed."

Italy gulped at the last comment and quietly backed against a wall, hoping to hide among the crowd of nations, listening intently to the British. Arthur continued, "And I too understand China's point of view here for politically and economically, he is correct. However, I have to say that to leave it alone or to claim it is both wrong. I believe we should send over a few willing and most fitting countries' people over to the new land and have them, well, claim it as their own. Not of one's country but as their own."

"Quite an opinion there England." Denmark smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I never expected you to say something like that with your controlling type of personality. The ever so glorious British empire. The way you captured India with such power and force. "

"That was a long time ago."

"Not so long ago for you. Every year feels like a day for us nation. It's just how it works. How it sadly works."

"Shut it you bloody berk." he resisted the urge to punch Denmark with his fist at this very moment. He was not to make a scene when he was a proper gentleman.

"Ladies, calm your horses." Hungary remarked, ignoring the glare earned from both Denmark and Arthur. "I think we should just relax a bit. Look, England is correct and we all know it. The whole sending a few people there to start their own civilization thing. It's like having a colony but with no claim over it as your country."

"This is interesting. Controlling the migration of people is something worth researching into." North Korea snickered to himself as he tapped his pen against his stack of papers. He was usually the most ignored but it felt nice just being there.

"I say we all go with England's plan. But which countries sound most fitting? We cannot send every countries' people over there after all." the rest of the nations simply shrugged. What would be most fitting?

"I will happily send some of my people there. We were always agricultural people. And not to mention, I'm sure, as the country develops, they'll enjoy a good helping of Doctor Who and James Bond." Arthur chuckled softly and tapped his cane against the hinge of the Meeting table.

"I do not want them to die by your cooking. I believe I will send my own people there as well." Francis smirked at the British nation, obviously enjoying the glint in his eye that clearly screamed that he wanted to murder him but couldn't.

"I believe we should also send some Canadian and Mexican people to also migrate over there. After all, as the country develops, they'll be influenced anyway due to being so close."

"You cannot simply forget us Asians over here!" South Korea cried from the end of the table. "I say we bring over some of our people. We'll be practically sending them a blessing from God. Korean Dramas my man! Best thing!"

"Japanese dramas are better." Japan muttered bitterly in reply.

"Then why do people prefer to watch Korean drama, not Japanese drama?" South Korea remarked slyly. "And not to mention, listen to our Korean pop music. Like have you ever listened to Gangnam Style? It got so many views and even reached top one in the United Kingdom. Not that Miku isn't cool or anything but awesome-ness originated from my country."

"How about a few people from Eastern Asian countries and a few from Western and Central Asian countries? We don't want a huge amount of people for this trip. It'll be expensive."

"It's okay." China laughed a little. "We're all pooling in our money for this. Right?"

"Of course."

"Hey! Look outside!" Italy pointed outside the window and the rest of the nations looked toward the direction he was pointing to. None of the nations realized that it was already pitch black. But what the Italian wasn't noticing specifically to the fact that it was night but the stars that occupied the night sky.

"What beautiful stars…" Arthur whispered under his breath.

_"Hey Arthur." Alfred smiled at him innocently. This time, they weren't hugging or kissing each other but instead, just sitting peacefully next to each other at the top of a grassy hill. "I want you to look toward the sky."_

_"You took me all the way here for some stupid sky?" he complained bitterly. "What more can I see?"_

_"Over there!" he pointed toward the night sky and reluctantly, Arthur diverted his gaze toward his direction. Beautiful stars dotted the black, night sky and in the middle, the moon floated and let off its brilliant moonlight. He couldn't help but awe at the sight. Compared to London where the stars were fogged up by the city lights and smoke, these stars shone out to the best of their abilities, like diamonds in the night sky._

_"Don't you like them?" he ignored the question, too intoxicated in the starry sky._

_"What beautiful stars.." Arthur whispered under his breath._

_"I guess I'll take that as a yes." Alfred chuckled softly to himself and continued gazing at the sky alongside with the British nation. "I'm really just happy to be here with you though. Felt like forever."_

_Felt like forever.._

"Alfred.." Arthur felt first one tear trickle down his cheek and then came another. Soon, he felt himself gasping for breath as he sobbed at the corner of the World Meeting room. He didn't care if the rest were looking at him. Why was he in such pain and despair?

Alfred..

Alfred…

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

**It's probably going to be a short series. Maybe five chapters? Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please wait for updates. I'll probably get it done within the next two or three weeks. Remember to review and favourite as well. **


	2. Chapter 2 (Final)

"Angleterre, would you please talk to me?" Francis attempted to place his hand upon the British's shoulder. Ever since the outburst within the World Meeting room, speculations began to spread around like wild fire. The most popular one out of them all was that he was high off his ass as the older Italian put it. Though, he knew the island nation the most and he was not about to take such dingy rumours.

"I am fine for the last time." Arthur insisted, his teeth clenched tightly. "Will you please stop worrying about me and go act like the jerk you usually are?"

"Me, a jerk?" Francis laughed a little. "You are the jerk. I am simply a gorgeous masterpiece that no one can understand because I am just that gorgeous."

"You are too full of yourself sometimes." Arthur scoffed, rolling his eyes. He quickly added, "And hairy now that you think about it."

Francis's lips slightly curved down. "Let's get back to the issue. What is the matter? You were not acting like yourself."

Arthur took a deep breath and muttered, "Will you promise to keep a secret for me?"

"If that is the only requirement, then yes, I can keep a secret." he couldn't help but fear for what he was about to say next. He usually wasn't trusted so easily with Arthur's secrets and to be actually given his blessing twisted at his heart. It had to be important but he didn't know exactly what was swirling around the island nation's mind.

Arthur twiddled his fingers before taking another deep breath and whispering slowly, "I have been seeing this man in my dream. I don't know who he is but I feel like I know him. It's been tearing me apart that I somehow recognize him. I actually miss him and I don't even know why." he cried out, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"That's.." he leaned in and pulled him into a warm embrace, smiling reassuringly in attempt to stop his own tears from falling. "I'm sorry Angleterre. I truly am."

"It's not like it's your fault or anything like that. I'm just confused."

"Can I ask?" Francis made sure to speak as gently as possibly for he could tell that if he spoke any louder, he would leave him a crying mess. "How does he look like? What's his name? Just describe him the best way as possible."

Arthur smiled a little. He didn't know why but it made his heart feel a little light at the thought of him. "I call him Alfred though I'm not sure if that's his real name. He's really tall and has really kept messy blonde hair except for that one annoying cowlick." a laugh escaped his lips. "He dresses pretty badly but really, I don't mind for his smile really makes my heart flutter. And my favourite part about him is that he has fascinating blue eyes that I'm almost intoxicated within them."

France bit his lower lip the whole time as he listened. He was a bit jealous the way he was describing him with such warmth and love. Why couldn't he get that?

"I need advice about.." he coughed a bit uncomfortably before finishing. "..love."

"Excuse me?"

"I need advice on love. I understand I am ze nation of love but this sort of thing is different." he looked away, a warm blush creeping on the French nation's face. "You see, I'm not sure if I'm in love with Canada or not. It's more like a love hate relationship, you understand?"

"I think I comprehend." he slowly muttered, not really comprehending what he just heard. He figured there was always something between the two but with their arguments, it was really not easy to tell. Their fighting always confused the heck out of everyone else. He didn't even know why they started fighting. Their relationship was always so friendly but for the last few years, their arguments have gone rampage.

"Well I think you should just admit your love for Canada. Fighting just clouds up reality. I believe if you open your heart, you'll understand what I'm truly saying. Do it now or you may never have the chance to."

"Wow Angleterre, that was some beautiful advice right there." Francis wiped an imaginary tear and smiled softly at the British nation that he couldn't help but smile in respond. It was hard to not smile when you're around someone you care about whose smiling. At least it was that way for him.

Francis nodded slowly. "Thank you."

Arthur cleared up his voice. "No problem at all."

"I will go and ask Canada on a date then. After all, that is how you treat a woman properly. Fine dining and all."

"Canada is a male you know?"

"Well, he'll be the female of the relationship in my book." Francis smiled smugly before giving him a quick wink. He scurried off out and he was left once again alone in his apartment flat.

_I knew if I pretended it was Canada, I might actually get some real advice. I was lucky for Canada's help to make sure he wasn't suspicious. He really is a good actor and not to mention, a good makeup artist. Angleterre could be so naïve sometimes but that was what he loved about him. Je t'aime Angleterre. _

"France, are you even listening to me?" Francis shook his head and nodded a little quickly to not be called suspicious. Arthur sneaked in a glare at the French nation but did nothing more.

"Arthur, will you listen to me? I need you to understand this." he took the British nation's hand within his own and played with it a little before staring sincerely into his eyes. "It is all a dream. Let it go. Live reality and forget this Alfred fellow. He is not good enough for you if he cannot even be with you."

A few tears cornered his eyes and he wished he could have suddenly taken it all back. But he was right and it wasn't just his mind clouded by jealously and love, he truly meant it. He remembered when he chased dreams that haunted him like a shadow. The image of his beautiful Jeanne de Arc burnt to stakes. But of course, like all dreams, he had to let them go and accept real life.

"Are you sure?"

"I have always been watching out for you Angleterre." he pulled him into another embrace, this time returned. "And I'll keep watching you until the end."

The nations gathered in front of a small port in Britain, followed behind by the required amount of their people. The only that didn't show up was North Korea but no one really cared so much to even want him there. The tides crashed against the poles that supported the entire port. An enormous ship stood in front of them, just perfect enough to fit everyone and their supply. Arthur smiled a little at the sight. He felt a strange nostalgic feeling in his chest that he couldn't describe.

"I am glad to see you all actually did what you were told." Germany said, his record book clasped to his chest. "All colonials, please go in the ship and follow all instructions of the captain who will be with you all shortly. Thank you." the colonials nodded and rushed inside the ship, crying and shouts of I love you blending into a ditzy combination.

"I wonder how they will do over there." China muttered under his breath. "It will be quite an adventure for them."

"Now that I think about it, what will we do with the nation representative? When they form their own country.." Italy asked, looking toward Germany. The nations began to talk amongst themselves. How could they forget the fact that a nation representative was born whenever a country or some form of united people erected.

"I will raise him!" Arthur found himself shouting. He clasped his mouth, quickly regretting what he said. Was he crazy? To be a parent again after failing Hong Kong, India, Seychelles, Malaysia, and all his other colonies.

_"I never hated you. I was just pissed off at your government for throwing us all those taxes and killing my people. If you were me, you would have left too."_

He did not remember taxing anyone nor killing any one of his colonies. In fact, the taxes weren't even that high. Though that was unlike the king to have such low tax rates. He cannot even remember exactly why they were so low. Not to mention, they were constantly in battle with France back then. Perhaps-

"That's not such a bad idea." France stroked his beard, his eyes squinted as if he was in a deep trail of thought.

"Are you crazy or something?" Seychelles pointed toward the island nation. "He put a collar on my neck! A collar for Christ's sake! I fear for that child."

"He may not look like it but he isn't such a bad parent." Alfred muttered, his hands stuffed in his pockets. The rest of the nations look toward the ghostly figure standing next to Arthur. "I know from personal experience."

"What are you doing here Alfred?" Arthur pointed accusingly at the male figure who simply chuckled in response.

"I just had to come and see you. I promise this will be the last time I bother you."

"What do you mean bother me? You're simply a dream, nothing more. How are you even here?"

A sigh escaped Alfred's lips. "You don't remember me. Ah, yes. I have almost forgotten about the most important fact. Suicide pills burns your throat like hell."

"Suicide pills?" a few nations gasped realizing that this must have been the nation who was claimed to have taken a suicide pill. But why couldn't they remember such an event if it was apparently taken place in a world meeting? They agreed to watch the two.

"Yeah, funny story. Okay, not really but I'm glad I took it. I know you don't actually remember but I'll apologize anyway. Sorry about being dramatic and shit. I wished we never actually argued. I regret all the pain I caused you, sorry." he rubbed the nape of his neck, an embarrassed blush coming to his face.

"So you, the one in my dream, is actually a real person?" he felt tears corner his eyes. So this was what churned his stomach every night as he kissed the male figure good bye. He knew him in real life, once, apparently before his memories were swiped clean off the planet.

"What do you mean dream?"

He blinked away the tears. "You were visiting my dreams, no?"

"If only I could." he smiled a little. "But even if I could, I probably wouldn't. I did promise to not see you again but look at me, breaking a promise."

He added, "What were the dreams about anyway?"

A heavy blush came to the island nation's face. "Well, you see, we were kind of..doing all these..lovey dovey..things..and.." he stopped himself and bit his lower lip.

"I see." he looked toward the corner of his eyes and noticed the French nation, his older brother figure in a past life. He could see the jealously swirling in his eyes, he was no fool to that sort of thing. He have felt the same feeling. Alfred smile softened and he walked toward him slowly and patted his back. "Nice to see you again."

"Your name is Alfred, correct?" Francis jumped a little when he felt his hand pat his back.

"Bingo." he clicked his tongue.

"Well, it's nice to know you finally in real life." he quickly muttered under his breath. "Though I assumed you were merely part of Arthur's dreams."

"I am a dream, within all of your minds I suppose. When I took the suicide pill, I knew that your memories would disappear and I would be forgotten. I do regret the pill for it was indeed, an act of quick thinking but in the end, it doesn't matter for the deed was done. I am sorry Arthur for hurting you in so many ways and I know I already said this but forgive me. I never hated you and I hope you'll hear me out. I am stupid, a fat ass, a backstabber, so many different nicknames, I don't care what you call me. Because I will always love you forever. And someone else will too I am sure." he winked at France, despite the tears trickling down his cheeks.

"These are my last words. Thanks for being the greatest parent and love of my life. You're the hero in my book." he grinned cheerfully. His figure slowly disappeared into shimmering crystals, floating above the nations' head and toward the clear misty sky. "I'll always watch over you. I promise."

"You idiot." he let his feet crash to the floor, crying out the tears he felt stored up in his chest this whole time. It was all clear to him. The lies, the pain, the betrayal, the reunion, he could remember them all. "Don't leave me here like this. " he felt rain tap against his shoulder as he clutched to his chest tightly. "Don't leave me out in the rain again! You fucking piece of shit! I love you.."

"Big brother, can you read me a fairy tale?" the little boy asked, tucked neatly under the bed sheets. "I love when you read me stories."

"I'll tell you story but it's no fairy tale." he leaned in closely and smiled faintly, his one hand stroking the back of the little boy's blonde hair that tangled his fingers. "Have you ever heard of the land of America?"

"It sounds like a cool place to live in."

"Well, no one else but me knows this. When I was younger, I raised a young nation like you, called America. In fact, the land you stand upon right now previously was America."

"Wow! That's awesome!" the little boy tilted his head. "You're not lying, right?"

"It's true lad. He was young and spontaneous and we had such good times. But he wanted to become independent from me and it was an awful time period for me. However, we reunited again and everything was somewhat normal. But we fought very often and eventually.." he took a deep breath. "-the boy I once loved died on me. But to this day, he watches over you and me. He loved me very much and I loved him very much but in the end, we couldn't be together."

"That's really sad."

"It is alright now. I have your father, Francis, who has been very supportive of you and me. You know he loves you, right?"

The little boy nodded. "Of course. He's a little creepy though."

"It's just his way of caring." he pressed a soft kiss on the little boy's forehead and smiled softly. "Sleep well lad."

"Good night!" he cheerfully exclaimed and snuggled under the covers, covering his entire body. Arthur smirked and closed the door behind him. When he was sure he was out of ear point reach, he giggled and directed his eyes toward the ghostly male figure, his blue luminous eyes cowered behind frames.

"Are you here?"

"Of course, I'm always by your side like your father said." a sigh escaped his lips and he smiled softly. "And I'll never leave. Just as I promised."

**I thought it would be longer but I ended up creating an actual ending. Oops. **

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please favourite and review. Arigatou. **


End file.
